


Fondling Shadows

by Immortal_hxh_warrior, Willy_Wanker



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Card Games, Cock & Ball Torture, Content approved by SCAR, Duel Monsters Anime, Duelling, First Kiss, First Time, Halloween, Improvised Sex Toys, Jack-o'-lanterns, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Minor Character Death, Minor Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sadism, Scarification, Shadow Realm, Shotacon, Torture, Yami no Game | Shadow Game, content approved by S.C.A.R, forced stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_hxh_warrior/pseuds/Immortal_hxh_warrior, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willy_Wanker/pseuds/Willy_Wanker
Summary: In an alternative timeline, Marik's dark side is successful in killing Rishido before he could awaken in time to suppress him.Upon seeing his grim future with the Millennium Necklace, Marik's dark side made the decision to capture and sacrifice Yugi, the Pharaoh's vessel, to the shadows before he could assemble the Millennium Puzzle.
Relationships: Yami Marik/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. The Birth of Yami Marik

**Author's Note:**

> Our first Yugioh story. Now, just to clarify, this is going off based on the sub version. Not the 4Kids version.

**Marik's POV**

"Rishido!" I ran through the hallway after returning back home with my sister, hearing Rishido, whom I consider my brother, screaming out in pain. When I arrived at the room where I heard Rishido crying out, I saw Rishido lying face first on the ground. With father standing next to him, a whip in his hand and Rishido's back in critical condition.

"Marik…Ishizu…" Our father spoke very slowly, due to catching his breath.

"This is what happens when you break our family's rules. This servant was punished for your actions." Feeling more concerned over Rishido's condition, I ignored my father's words as I began stepping forward into the room. I didn't want to lose Rishido simply just because I wanted to see the outside world for once in my life.

As I began walking towards father something strange had suddenly come over me.

"Marik?" My sister spoke with deep concern as my head began spinning out of control. It felt like a massive headache and it hurt so much. I then began hearing a voice inside my head. The voice sounded frightening. Even more so than father.

"Marik, you're next." Last thing I saw was seeing father swinging his whip towards my direction before everything had gone pitch black.

_**Yami Marik's POV** _

"Marik! You dare to defy me?" I looked up and simply chuckled at what my old man had said. I did thank the fool however for eliminating Rishido for me. It was the only thing he was good for.

"I feel refreshed." I ignored my father and sister who tried speaking to me as I walked towards the altar where the Millennium items were being kept.

"This is mine now." My pathetic father began yelling out saying out some nonsense that I wasn't allowed to touch the Millennium items. Tsk, the old man was in no position to be barking out orders to the likes of me.

I grabbed hold of the Millennium Rod and saw that the symbol had glowed. It would seem I was destined to wield the holy item.

"It seems to accept me."

"Return it to the altar!" Father screamed out loudly.

"Be quiet!" I had just about enough of my sorry excuse of a father yelling out orders to me.

Embracing the power of the Millennium Rod, I used it to push my father backwards against the concrete wall as my sister started questioning me of what I was doing. She was being a nuisance and in the way so I used the power of the Rod to push her back and kept her in check till’ I was finished with father.

"I'll kill you first, father." Approaching my pathetic father with the Millennium Rod in my hand, I stood before him, raising the rod up high and laughing maniacally as the fool begged for his pathetic life.

I granted him none as I impaled my father through the heart as he cried out in agonizing pain. Oh how sad it must be to be killed by your own flesh in blood. I imagine it must be very heartbreaking to say the least.

I glazed upon my father's corpse and felt a great satisfaction with what I had just done. My first kill, and at such a young age to boot. However, I could not rejoice in my handy work for long. There was still the matter of dealing with my dear older sister.

Despite her always being very generous towards me all this time. She was still a loose end I had to deal with quickly, else she could wind, proving to be a nuisance to me later on.

As I complicated my thoughts of how I should finish her off, I looked over and could see that Rishido was still breathing. And to think, I actually thanked father for taking care of him.

Tsk, I couldn't allow that fool to awaken. If he does, I'll end up being locked away deep within my weaker side's sub conscience.

I held the rod up high above Rishido as he cried out to my other half. The poor fool. His last words he spoke of were my weaker halfs name as I stabbed him through the skull. Blood poured onto the floor as I removed the Rod from Rishido's skull. I looked down and smiled. Pleased with seeing Rishido's corpse lying before me as I licked the blood from the rod.

First father and now Rishido. I'm two for two. What a day.

"Marik!? What have you done!?" My sister cried out when she awoke and saw Rishido's and father's corpses on the floor.

"Ishizu. My sweet dear sister. I am extremely grateful for your generosity. You've always looked out for me. Cared for me. However-" I smiled sinisterly as she cried out for my weak side to wake up.

"I have no need for you anymore! Now die!" I stabbed my sister through the neck as I laughed maniacally. The look of despair across her face pleased me oh so dearly.

Once I was finally finished with wiping out my family I turned my attention back to the altar when a figure had emerged from where my father's corpse was and it was the same man me and my sister had met on the surface.

The stranger spoke of the Pharaoh and how he would resurrect one day. He told me to seek out the Pharaoh as he vanished before my sight. Tsk, I was so sick of adults telling me what to do.

I walked back to the altar and took the other Millennium item for myself. I held it in my hand when it started to glow. When it did so many visions were being shown before me. This Millennium item must have had the power to gaze into the future for whomever wield it.

I looked on and saw visions of my future. I saw myself dueling a variety of different people. All had stood before and fell.

"My future seems quite nicely. So many victims. So many pathetic humans were being fed to the shadows because of me."

I looked pleased with my future and when I saw myself dueling with an individual wearing a Millennium item around their neck, my instincts were telling me I was dueling the Pharaoh in a shadow game. Things were looking good and I was so intrigued in seeing how things would end but to my dismay, what I saw was infuriating to me. I had summoned one of the three Gods and still, I somehow ended up losing to the Pharaoh and an individual resembling him. His vessel I would assume.

My mind, body, and soul were sacrificed to the shadows as the Pharaoh and his vessel celebrated with their friends and this angered so much. Me? Losing to the Pharaoh and his weak looking vessel in a shadow game? Not to mention me being fed to the shadows and not the Pharaoh and his vessel? This was unacceptable. I refused to allow this future to come to pass.

I stopped looking into the future and thought of what I should do now that I know what fate had in store for me. I could either allow things to play out and confront the Pharaoh after coming up with a game plan to make sure I would be the one to come out the winner in our shadow game, or?" Glancing over and smiling upon seeing father's corpse. "I could kill the Pharaoh's vessel before he is able to assemble the Millennium Puzzle. According to what I saw through the power of the necklace, in five years the Pharaoh would return which means I had five years to think of what to do to the Pharaohs vessel.

Simply just killing the Pharaoh’s vessel like I did to these fools didn't sound all that fun to me. No, I think I would prefer to have some fun with him before feeding his body to the shadows. Based on everything I saw, the Pharaoh’s vessel was the catalyst that would start everything. Not just the Pharaoh’s return but also the return of his rivals. One of which was another spirit trapped within another Millennium item but he could be dealt with easily.

Taking care of the Pharaoh’s vessel before he completed the Puzzle was a more important matter but rather than just showing up at his doorstep and killing him right then and there, I decided to buy my time before revealing myself before him. I'll wait until he is nearly done in completing the Puzzle just so I can see the look on his face when I smash it back into pieces right in front of him.

  
  


And with that, Marik's dark side would wait five long years to reveal himself to Yugi. During that time Marik would travel across the globe, looking for victims to sacrifice to the shadows until the day would come when he would come face to face with Yugi Muto and sacrifice his mind, body, and soul to the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing kinky happened in this chapter, was more of Marik's background, but I insure you guys. Plenty of naughty things going down in the next two chapters. 😏
> 
> And if you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR, then consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. If you have experience with drawing, we are opened to artists as well
> 
> http://tiny.cc/NI0W4  
> (Discord link)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!  
> Plenty of fandoms written by members in the group: HxH, Dragon Ball, My Hero Academia, Naruto, Pokemon, Digimon, etc.
> 
> We also have original stories


	2. Yugi vs. Marik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Critiques and criticisms are welcomed, immortal and I tried our best to replicate an accurate dual.

"Yugi! Are you busy? I need you to run a small errand for me before nightfall!" Suguroku Muto, Yugi's grandfather, yelled from downstairs.

"Okay! I'll be down in a second!" Yugi was in his room trying to solve the Millennium Puzzle. Something that even Yugi's grandfather believed was impossible to solve. For eight years he had repeatedly tried to convince his grandson to give up on the Puzzle but to no success.

"Just a couple of more pieces and it'll finally be complete." He gleamed with joy as the Millennium Puzzle was getting closer to being completed. Suddenly, he received a call from his childhood friend, Anzu. Someone he had come to think of as more than a friend over the years.

"Hey Yugi, you busy tonight? I heard Kaiba Corporation was hosting a special Halloween party down at the Domino Plaza and I was wondering, well, if you would like to come with me?" Yugi nearly jumped out of his chair and dropped his phone, catching it from falling and pressing it against his ear. Was she asking him out on a date?

"Umm, no actually." Yugi really wanted to finish solving the Puzzle but it could wait. Not like it was going anywhere.

"That's great. So I'll meet you there tonight?"

"Yeah sure. I just gotta run an errand for my Grandpa real quick and then I'll be there as soon as I can." With that Yugi hung up, he placed the Puzzle and the remaining pieces back into the box from which they came.

_‘I should be able to have it solved by the end of tonight.’_ He left his room and went downstairs to see what his grandpa needed him to do.

"Yes, Grandpa?" Suguroku was putting up Halloween decorations in the game shop. "What kind of errand do you need me to do?"

"Well you see, I was hoping you could go by the Don Quijote store to pick up a custom decoration for me later today." He was putting up posters of Duel Monsters like fiends & zombies.

"Don't you think you have enough?" Truth be told, the shop looked to be filled with more than enough decorations.

"Ah yes but there was one more thing I wanted to put outside the shop for Halloween." His grandpa handed him a picture of what he wanted. A pumpkin based on a Duel Monsters card.

"You want me to pick up a custom made pumpkin based on the Pumpking The King of the Ghosts card?" The Pumpkin really did look like the Duel Monsters card.

"Yes. A few days ago I ordered it from the store. I doubt anyone else will have anything else that comes close to it! I'm planning to give away free zombie cards along with treats for the kids tonight. I figure it’ be nice to have something special outside the shop to make it stand out." Yugi's grandpa was still like a kid in his eyes. He always got excited around holidays like Halloween & Christmas.

"Okay Grandpa. I'll go out and get it now."

Suguroku shouted out to Yugi as he ran out of the shop, saying that he didn't need to go and retrieve it right away. Yugi shouted back, saying it was fine and that he would be back soon.

Unknown to Yugi, someone was watching him around the corner.

_‘I can't wait for tonight. I know Anzu didn't say specifically it was a date but that doesn’t matter. Tonight will be the night I’ll confess my feelings for her.’_ So many happy thoughts were coursing through Yugi's mind as he ran through the city block. He hoped to reach the Don Quijote store as soon as possible so he could get home and get dressed for the party. Yugi still didn't quite understand why Kaiba Corporation was holding a Halloween party for the city, but figured it might have to do with Seto Kaiba possibly showing off more of his companies inventions.

After reaching the store and waiting in line, he finally retrieved the custom pumpking his grandpa ordered and headed straight home. 

Unfortunately, he couldn't run while carrying the pumpkin so he had to walk slowly but that was fine with him. It wasn't gonna take him long to get dressed in his Halloween costume for the party anyway.

While walking the streets, he saw Jonouchi and Honda on the other side of the road chatting and had hoped they would be at the party. Yes, Jonouchi did pick on him a little in school, but he felt in his heart that Jonouchi wasn't all that bad, despite Anzu always telling him otherwise.

_‘I really hope my wish does come true once the Puzzle is complete.’_ The box containing the pieces of the puzzle had two messages written on it, "The person who solves this puzzle will have their wish granted." and "The one who solves me, will recieve my dark knowledge and power."

Yugi wasn't too sure about the second message. Obtaining dark powers didn't sit so well with him but had hoped his wish would still come true. Yugi's wish was to have friends and prayed the Puzzle, once finished, would grant him his wish.

However, as Yugi was out retrieving his Grandpa's custom made pumpkin, a mysterious man had appeared before the old man as he was about to give out treats to the trick or treaters. The old man had a bad feeling about him, but before he could do a thing he suddenly passed out on the floor when the man pointed at him a rod tipped with the Eye of Wdjat, the very same symbol that was emblazoned on his grandson’s puzzle box. 

The mysterious man dragged him into the store, locked the door, and hid his body behind the counter as he sat with his arms crossed, waiting for his prey to return home.

As Marik waited for Yugi to show up, he pondered on whether or not to use the God cards in the upcoming duel.

_‘From what the Millennium Necklace showed me, Yugi isn’t very experienced with the game just yet. If I use even a single God card and draw it at any point, the game would come to an end.’_ Marik then removed the God cards from his deck and placed them in his pocket. He believed the duel would be far too easy and much less fun if he used the Gods against someone of Yugi's caliber.

"Hurry back soon, my boy. For today will be your last day in this world. By the end of the night, your mind, body, and innocent soul will be sacrificed to the shadows for all eternity." Marik laughed out maniacally which was heard from even the people passing by outside the shop.

_‘What was that? That sounded like it came from the shop.’_ Yugi, just a few blocks down the road, sprinted towards the shop while holding onto the pumpkin in his hands. He placed the decoration on the stand that his grandpa had put out for it. When Yugi opened the door, he saw an aged, wooden table set up in the middle of the shop. Behind the counter stood a man he had never seen before.

"Welcome, my dear boy. I have been expecting you." Yugi was puzzled. Who was this man, and where was his grandpa? When he took a closer look at the man, he could see around his neck a piece of jewelry bearing the Eye of Wdjat, just like the centerpiece of the incomplete Millennium Puzzle.

"Explain yourself. Who are you and where's my grandpa?!" He shouted as Marik chuckled.

"Oh don't you worry about the old man. He's perfectly fine. In fact, he's lying next to me on the floor taking a little nap. However," Marik held the Millennium Rod up for Yugi to see as he removed the bottom portion of it to reveal a blade. Marik pointed this blade downwards, an obvious threat to his grandpa. His fists clenched and his brows knit with concern.

"Now, listen up and do as I say, otherwise I will end your grandfather's pathetic life." Yugi gritted his teeth and asked what he wanted.

"Okay, fine. What is it that you want from me?" Is it the Millennium Puzzle?" Yugi wasn't dumb. He could see that the man was already in possession of two items bearing the Eye of Wdjat, just like the box containing the pieces of the Puzzle and figured that was what the man was here for. Or at least that's what he assumed.

"No, I have no interest in the Millennium Puzzle, but what I do have a keen interest in is you, my dear boy." He grinned.

"M-Me? Why?" Yugi was puzzled as to why this man wanted him.

"You see, Yugi, this Millenium necklace I wear has the ability to grant its owner the power to gaze into the past and future. When I obtained the Millennium Necklace, I looked into the future and what I saw," Yug noticed his expression had changed to being angry.

"Was you and me squaring off in a duel in the finals in one of Seto Kaiba's Duel Monster tournaments. In it? You, along with the spirit dwelling inside the Millennium Puzzle, defeated me." Yugi looked confused as to what he was talking about. Spirits? Power to see the future? It all sounded a little too far fetched for him to believe.

"When you and the spirit defeated me, I was cast off into the shadows for eternity while you and your friends-" Yugi's eyes widened at the word friends.

_‘Friends? So the Puzzle will grant my wish?’_

"-celebrated in your triumphant victory. So I am here to prevent that atrocious future from ever transpiring by sacrificing your mind, body, and soul to the shadows." Marik raised his Millennium Rod up high as the entire shop was engulfed in a purple fog.

"W-What is this?" Yugi looked on in confusion as to why the game shop was suddenly filled with some kind of mist. Then he noticed the man walking from behind the counter towards him.

"My dear boy. What's about to happen is you and me are going to duel, but not just any duel. Oh no, this duel will be a shadow game." Marik placed his deck on the wooden table.

"Shadow game?" His grandpa had told him stories about shadow games from his time he spent in Egypt but always thought they were just some old legends.

"Yes, and you have no choice but to participate in the game. Otherwise your grandpa will pay the price if you do not." Yugi had a haunted expression. He really didn't want to lose his grandpa. He loved and cared for him all his life, and he wasn't about to lose him to some random stranger.

"Okay fine. I accept your challenge. But first tell me, who are you and what happens to the loser of the duel?" Yugi had heard the stories of the terrible fates of those who lose a shadow game.

"My name is Marik Ishtar, a former tomb keeper and the rightful owner of the Millennium Rod and Necklace. Now as to what will happen to the loser? Well, I believe it would be a little more fun if you see for yourself as we duel. What I will say though is that you better be sure not to lose so many life points." Yugi wasn't too sure what he meant by not losing life points, but none of that mattered to him right now. All he was focused on was winning this duel and saving his grandpa from this madman.

Yugi pulled out his deck, a deck passed on to him by his grandpa in June this year as a birthday gift.

_**"DUEL!"**_ They both shouted simultaneously as they drew five cards from their decks.

Yugi went first, drawing a card. He slapped down his first card, "I set a monster in defense mode!" He said with fierce determination, "I end my turn."

Marik chuckled as he drew from his deck. "I summon Mystic Tomato in attack mode." He said, sending chills down Yugi’s spine before roaring out. "Attack!" The twisted face of the demonic fruit contorted as it lunged, mouth agape, at Yugi's monster. It was destroyed with ease. "I set a face down. Turn end! C'mon Yugi. I know you can do much better than this."

Yugi grinded his teeth as Silver Fang was destroyed and sent to the graveyard, the dire nature of the situation negating the shock of seeing a monster card come to life. He assessed his hand and drew. He placed a card down, "I summon Celtic Guardian. Attack!" The proud elf stood valiantly gripping his sword, he sprinted towards his enemy and swung a might blow.

Both creatures being equal in strength destroyed themselves but Marik wasn't shaken.

"Excellent job, little Yugi, however- Mystic Tomato has a special ability when it's destroyed in battle." Yugi’s eyes widened. He hadn't expected Marik's monster to have a special ability.

"I summon another Mystic Tomato, in attack mode from my deck." The evil fruit stared menacingly at Yugi with a wicked grin. Marik looked on towards Yugi and was pleased to see the look of concern plastered across his face.

_"Hmm, he really is just a novice. Perfect. I can toy around with him for as long as I please before feeding his young body to the shadows."_ Yugi saw Marik lick his lips and wondered what the sick man was thinking.

Yugi frowned, "I play a card face down and activate Swords of Revealing Light! Now you can’t attack for the next three turns! Your move!." Bright swords of light rained down from the heavens and surrounded Mystic Tomato.

Marik snickered and summoned The Bistro Butcher in attack mode, even if he couldn't attack he still bolstered his forces. A sword of brilliant yellow light caged The Bistro Butcher as soon it was summoned, paralyzing the hook and knife wielding fiend.

_"Great, now he's got two monsters on the field while I have none. If I don't do something quickly in three 3 turns, I'm in trouble."_

Yugi drew, a faint smile appeared on his lips as he had just drawn one of his favorite spell cards. "I play Beaver Warrior and I equip him with both Horn of the Unicorn and Mystical Moon." The bipedal blue-plate-armor wearing Beaver Warrior was enhanced by the magical energy from the full moon, it's fur became wild and ragged. The were-beaver then howled as a sharp enchanted spiral horn protruded from it's forehead. Yugi confidently waved his hand declaring his attack, "I attack The Bistro Butcher!" The crazed buck-toothed beast headbutted his foe, running it through. 

Marik watched his creature disintegrate, his life points dropped by 400 as the unforgiving shadows clawed away a piece of his shirt revealing a small portion of his tattoo. This freaked Yugi out a little and wondered if this was what Marik had meant earlier about the rules of this Shadow game.

_‘Am I gonna have my clothes torn away if I lose life points as well?_ ’ Marik felt pleasure from having the shadows touching his body and wondered how little Yugi would respond when the shadows tore his clothing from his fragile little body.

"T-Turn end!"

_‘About time the boy did something clever. However,’_ Marik again laughed at Yugi's futility, "My turn. You're not the only one who can use equip cards, I equip Mystic Tomato with Axe of Despair and play a monster in face down defence position." The flesh-like axe handle melded with the stem of the grinning fruit. 

_"Two turns left,"_ Yugi thought to himself, 

Yugi drew, sweat beaded on his forehead but he had a plan, "I play Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw two cards from my deck." He examined his hand and carefully considered his next move. "I then tribute Beaver Warrior to summon Curse of Dragon!" The bone-like dragon flapped its rigid wings as sparks of flames emitted from its fang-filled mouth.

_‘Hmm? Why would he tribute his Beaver Warrior for a much weaker monster?_ ’ Marik thought, excited at the thought of Yugi pulling off a clever maneuver.

"When Horn of the Unicorn is sent from the field to the graveyard, it returns to the top of my deck!"

_"I see now."_ Marik had figured out that Yugi was probably planning to equip Horn of the Unicorn to Curse of Dragon to boost its attack points to 2700. Which would give it 300 more points then his Mystic Tomato.

"And with that, I shall end my turn!"

‘I'm so proud of you, Yugi. You're finally starting to become a much more worthy sacrifice.’ Marik drew from his deck and summoned Dark Elf to match Yugi's Curse of Dragon's attack points.

"Turn end!" Marik just loved seeing the boy being filled with such confidence. It made him feel an even greater desire to crush it.

Yugi proudly exclaimed, "From my hand I play Mystic Elf in defense mode." A blue elf appeared and stood stoically, clasping her hands in prayer. "Then I play Polymerization! I fuse Curse of Dragon with Gaia The Fierce Knight from my hand to summon Gaia the Dragon Champion!" The two creatures spun together faster and faster, fusing them into one being. The powerful dragon-riding lancer descended onto the battlefield. "Now ATTACK Mystic Tomato!" The armor-clad jouster rode his draconic steed into battle. The mighty creature impaled the blood-red tomato.

The demonic fruit shattered, dropping Marik's life point by 200. Yugi ended his turn, the swords of light faded from Marik's field.

_"Good Yugi. Very good. You caught me off guard there just now. I did not expect for you to play Polymerization instead of your equip card."_

More shadows appeared & tore more clothes away, this time part of Marik's pants disappeared but the mad man simply laughed it off. He wasn’t at all concerned with the shadows tearing away his clothes as he summoned yet another Mystic Tomato from his deck and placed it in defence mode.

_‘Continue to build up that confidence within you my boy and become an even worthier sacrifice for the shadows._ ’ Marik drew from his deck and was most pleased with what he pulled. He looks over the field to think of his next move.

"I could summon this to Yugi's field to end the duel rather quickly. But what's the fun in ending things so soon?" Marik played from his hand the spell card, Tribute to the Doomed. Much to the shock of Yugi, who seldom saw such a rare spell card. “I discard one card from my hand to destroy your Dragon Champion!” Yugi looked on as one of his most powerful monsters was destroyed. The Dragon Champion was engulfed in bandages and dragged down into an abyss of darkness. Yugi shivered at the sight, believing a similar outcome awaited him if he failed to defeat Marik.

"Now, what are you going to do little boy? You lost a very valuable monster just now." 

Losing his Dragon Champion was a big blow to Yugi's confidence & Marik could see it in the look in his eyes.

"Now that your ace monster is out of the picture," Marik smirked and summoned Jirai Gumo. He was about to declare an attack but before his monster could do so he had to clip a coin since Jirai gumo's effect required it.

_"Even if I lose the coin toss, I could still destroy Yugi's Mystic Elf and dish out emotional damage to Yugi's confidence, but,"_ Marik looked at his hand & saw his trumped card. "I think I'll prolong this duel for as long as possible." To Yugi's surprise Marik had ended his turn and not declared an attack on his defensive monster. For what reason, the boy did not know.

Yugi bit his lip. Things were looking dire, "I use Brain Control and take control of your Dark Elf." Yugi's life points dwindled by 800 at the cost of the card. He knew the ramifications but he was desperate, his entire left sleeve was ripped away. "Next I play Mystic Box and target Jirai Gumo and then I target Dark Elf."

A magic box encompassed both Jirai Gumo and Dark Elf on the respective sides of the battlefield. The two boxes rapidly swapped back and forth with each other and stopped. 

Suddenly an assault of several swords impaled one of the box's, the skewered box opened to unveil Jirai Gumo just before it dissolved into nothingness and Dark Elf ending up back on Marik's side. Yugi then played one monster card in face down defence position.

_‘Such a good boy. You're making quite the progress in our little game. I can see now why you were chosen to become the Pharaoh’s vessel._ ’ Yugi ended his turn.

_‘Good. Now things seem to be looking a bit brighter. But,’_ Yugi stared back at Marik who, despite his predicament, didn't give off the expression he was in a terrible situation.

_‘Marik doesn't seem to be worried in the slightest bit. But why though? What could he be planning?’_

"Yugi! It fills me with great pleasure of how well you've been doing in your first shadow game. At first I was beginning to worry this wasn't gonna be much fun due to your lack of experience, but I am pleased to see I was wrong. Seeing you build up such confidence over the course of our duel has excited me, makes me wanna crush you even more and sacrifice that body of yours to the shadows." Yugi couldn't help but look disgusted with Marik's words. For the entire duel Marik kept on rambling about sacrificing his body to the shadows, it totally creeped him out.

"Now then, my little Yugi?" Marik raised his card up high and summoned forth his trump card. To Yugi's shock and horror, his Mystical Elf and set monster disappeared and Marik's monster was summoned to his side of the field instead.

Little Yugi was gobsmacked as to why Marik would give him such a powerful card.

Marik's laughter turned maniacal at Yugi's confusion, "Then I activate Nightmare's Steelcage and end my turn!"

Suddenly Yugi's jacket and undershirt were stripped from him, leaving his pale pudgy stomach and rosey pink nipple on display for all to see.

"Ahh!" He shirked, "How did I lose Life Points!?" 

Marik's erection throbbed from Yugi's scared confusion. The fear of the unknown Yugi’s aura emitted was just delectable. Marik's tongue darted in and out like a snake tasting the heavy sweat-laced atmosphere. As the duel neared its climax so too was Marik on the edge.

Yugi drew and bit his lip, the card wasn't that helpful, but it did help to boost his life points even by a little. "I play Dian Keto The Cure Master. This recovers my life points by 1000. And with that, I end my turn" With only two cards in his hand there wasn't much he could do aside to prolong his eventual fate. He was backed into a corner like a frightened rabbit and the wolf across from him was drooling.

Marik drew and passed as well, happy to do nothing more than mock and taunt Yugi's hopeless position.

Another 1,000 Life points were deducted from Yugi as tangible shadow hands from countless lost souls gripped and tore away Yugi's black skinny jeans leaving him in only tight, piss-soaked, formerly-white briefs & socks.

_'It must have something to do with the monster he summoned to my side of the field. I need to get rid of it but how?'_ Yugi questioned internally.

"Ahh, yes. This is nice. For someone with such a tiny, fragile, looking body, you look so ravishing my dear boy~" Marik was ecstatic with what he saw as Yugi could not help but to feel humbled and humiliated from being nearly naked before the madman.

"Y-You’re a sick man!" Yugi cried out as he attempted to cover himself.

"No need to cover up that scrumptious looking body of yours, my boy, because soon, ohh~ very soon, your whole entire body will be completely exposed for the shadows to feast on." Marik smiled maliciously as the boy shivered in fear of what awaits him should he lose this duel.

Marik drew from his deck & once more ended his turn without doing a thing except revealing little Yugi's suffering.

Upon ending his turn Yugi was stripped of his wet tighty whities leaving him with a sock and a mere 200 life points this was the end of the road.

Marik's Nightmare's Steelcage was dispelled, "Come on now is that all the fight you have left in you? What about your grandpa?" He jeered. Most of the time Marik would have been content with a slow agonizing demise but was a special case. Marik shifted all of his monsters to defense mode and ended his turn.

Yugi rose to his feet bearing it all to the world, a fire was reignited deep within him, _‘He's right, I gotta do something quick. I have to save Grandpa from this sick man- No. No this wasn't a man. I'm dealing with a real monster._ ’ Yugi, eyes closed, drew from his deck.

_‘Please be something that can turn things around.’_ Yugi's eyes slowly opened and when he saw what he had drawn, a glimmer of hope beamed in his eyes.

_‘He must have drawn something good finally. Not that it matters.’_ Marik, arms crossed, looked down on his face-down card with a smile.

_‘Yes! With this I can finally get rid of this darn monster and end this madness once and for all._ " Yugi gave Marik a sly smile which caused Marik to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"From my hand I play the ritual spell card, Black Magic Ritual!" He hoisted the card up high and placed it onto the field. Lava Golem disintegrated and in its place a new monster had emerged. The strongest Magician in all of Duel Monsters, the Magician of Black Chaos!

"Now, Magician of Black Chaos, attack with scepter blast!" Yugi shounted his monster's attack full of confidence.

Marik's lungs heaved as he belted out uncontrollable laughter and massaged the bulge in his tight leather pants, "You foolish boy. Did you carelessly forget my face down card?" Yugi gasped when he realized his mistake at not paying attention to his opponent's field.

"I activate my trap card, Ring of Destruction!" And I use it to target your newly summoned Magician of Black Chaos!" Yugi's eyes widened in horror. He knew of this rare card and what it could do.

The fiery metallic ring encapsulated the Magician of Black Chaos's neck and exploded, the battle field erupted in flames as both players took damage equal to the Magician of Black Chaos's attack. 2800 life points was subtracted from Marik's total leaving him with a measly 600 in the form of his shirt. While Yugi on the other hand was stripped of his last shred of dignity he had left.

He lay on the floor unconscious as souls of the damned reached out from the inky abyss and clamored for Yugi's limp body but before they could claim the boy, Marik had raised his Millennium rod and forced them back for the time being. The thick ominous black fog that permeated the store from the Shadow Duel also dissipated with the action.

"Worry not, you all shall claim the boy...when I'm done with him," he muttered into the air as he hoisted Yugi onto his shoulder and carried him back to his room to claim his true prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR, then consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. If you have experience with drawing, we are opened to artists as well
> 
> http://tiny.cc/NI0W4  
> (Discord link)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!  
> Plenty of fandoms written by members in the group: HxH, Dragon Ball, My Hero Academia, Naruto, Pokemon, Digimon, etc.
> 
> We also have original stories


	3. Mind Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be shout out to fellow S.C.A.R member, VS2, for looking over this chapter. So hard to find reliable beta readers these days so big thanks to him. 😁
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/VS21/profile

The Duel between Marik Ishtar and Yugi Muto had finally reached its conclusion, with Marik coming out the winner while little Yugi had come up short. As per the rules of the shadow game, Yugi's mind, body, and soul was set to be devoured by the lost souls dwelling in the dark abyss but was surprisingly spared from this cruel fate.

"Oh my dear little Yugi. Simply being devoured by the shadows is just too good for you. No, you need to be punished much more than that." Marik had looked down at the unconscious naked boy lying before him. Savoring the sweet sight as his dick had become increasingly harder as the duel went on.

"I believe I shall take this time to shred you of any ounce of dignity you may have left before sacrificing your delicate body to the shadows. Only then will you become a proper sacrifice to be feasted upon." He leaned down and placed the boy over his shoulder. He turned around and took his prize up the stairs to begin the real fun.

Marik entered the room and tossed Yugi's limp body from over his shoulder onto the high schoolers bed with a rough thud. The sight of Yugi's innocent pure body was definitely a sight to behold. It was hard for Marik to believe that someone so small and fragile looking was in high school.

Before Marik could proceed to begin his fun with the helpless boy however, the sight of the box containing the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle had caught his attention. He walked towards the desk and held a piece of the Puzzle in his hand. The visions he had seen from the Millennium Necklace were coursing through his mind which angered him deeply until he realized that in mere moments the vessel would be banished to the shadows. Thereby eliminating any possible chance for the Pharaoh to be resurrected.

"Soon, little Yugi will be gone from this world. Never to see the light of day ever again. But before then," Marik had pulled two cards from his pocket and placed them onto the desk. He used his Millennium Rod to make the images of the cards spring to life. The cards being, Holding Arms and Holding Legs.

He willed the newly reanimated Monster cards to do his bidding as they lunged towards Yugi, shackling his wrists and ankles. The cold shock and movement willed Yugi back to consciousness.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/731305805625819174/801219266695004181/PicsArt_11-20-02.53.19.jpg>

His brows scrunched in pain as he hollered. He looked to his left and right, his wrists throbbed for the cold iron shackles.

The creatures positioned their captive in a provocative way, allowing Marik to relish the sight of the boy ready to be mounted.

"Ahh, such a splendid body you have my boy." Marik placed his hand on the boy's stomach. Rubbing Yugi’s navel area like a lamp. Taking a deep breath and licking his lips as he smiled devilishly when he looked up and enjoyed the sight of Yugi looking peacefully, which would not last for too long.

Marik was through with foreplay at this point. His pants dropped to his ankles as he lined up Yugi's young tight virgin hole. Marik cruelly forced his way in.

"Ahhh! Wh-What's going on?!" Yugi looked down and saw that his ankles were also shackled but that was the least of concerns. When he heard Marik moaning and ramming him from behind it finally dawn on him what was happening.

_'H-He's raping me!'_ Yugi tried squirming to break free but could not break loose from the shackles.

Marik's nails dug into little Yugi's hips to hold the struggling boy still.

Marik pulled out and started to play with his new toy, he fondled Yugi's low hanging fruit. 

"DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!" He protested vehemently shaking his head.

"Why not? Your hard dick tells me you like it," 

Tears began to stream down his face, "This isn't how i wanted to lose it," he wepted in mourning. 

"Lose what? Your soul?" He snickered.

"My virginity, you monster!" Little Yugi snapped.

"I was supposed to lose it with Anzu!"

"Ahh, how precious. You wanted to lose it to your precious childhood friend. Unfortunately, I'm afraid that isn't gonna be happening now is it?" He covered Yugi's mouth and spoke into his ear.

"Your first time will be with a malicious sick individual." Marik laughed maniacally as Yugi continued to cry. Frustrated that Marik was robbing him of his virginity and plans to do the deed with someone he considered his best friend.

After having his fun ramming his cock inside of Yugi made his way around and looked deep into Yugi's frightened eyes.

"L-Let me go already you sick freak!" Yugi cried out as he helplessly continued to try and break loose despite how futile it was.

"But the fun has only begun, my precious little Yugi." Marik brushed his hand across Yugi's soft and smooth chest before cupping his face with his hand.

'Wh-What are you...HMMM!" In a flash Marik had kissed Yugi.

' _Damnit! Now he's taking away my first kiss!?'_

"I'll take everything from you," Marik growled with a string of spit connecting his and Yugi's lips, "Including every last drop in these! He elaborated, firmly grabbing and squeezing his testicles. 

Yugi's legs bowed inwards in a feeble attempt to guard himself as moaned.

"Oh you like that," Marik jeered, rolling his testicles around in his hairless sac.

"No," Yugi whimpered writhing in pain.

Claws of shadow started to permeate the room, Marik picked up his Millennium Rod. His eye on his staff and forehead glowed, "Not just yet, I'm not done." 

The gravekeeper pulled off the bottom of the rod to reveal a needle. He commanded his creatures to lay Yugi face down on his bed. Marik then mounted the boy, jabbing him in the right butt cheek and carving a crude M into his backside, "You may not have your body anymore but your soul will always remember this pain," he emphasized thrusting and climaxing deep inside the shell of what was once a cheerful young man.

"Ahh, p-please! No more!" Yugi, grabbing hold onto the blankets tightly, pleaded with Marik as tears flowed down his face. When he slightly opened his eyes, he could see shadow figures appearing around the room.

The creatures shattered as Marik's concentration and focus waned from climaxing as a cosmic and lnky abyss opened and dragged into the void.

"I'm afraid our fun little game has to come to an end." Marik said as he pulled himself out of Yugi. Lifting Yugi off the bed and cradling him in his arms. Marik licked his lips. Enjoying the sight of holding a broken Yugi in his arms.

"My boy, it would seem the shadows are ready now to devour your flesh." A dark void would appear beneath Marik as shadow figures would crawl onto him. Yugi would see them and knew they were coming for his body.

"N-No! Stay away!" Yugi shouted as pitch black tendrils slowly wrapped their grasp around the defenseless boy. He desperately tried to hold onto Marik but it proved futile as they successfully dragged him from Marik's hold.

"No! Let me go! Quit it!" His feet were the first to be dragged into the abyss. He squirmed when he felt something licking his soles.

"The shadows seem to already be taking a liking to your delicious broken body." His legs were completely submerged in the abyss. Stepping back, with his arms crossed, Marik looked on feeling aroused seeing more shadows crawling around Yugi's body.

' _This can't really be happening to me. This has to be some kind of nightmare. It just has to be!'_ The shadows had devoured Yugi almost completely. Leaving only his upper body all that was left remaining.

"Farewell my little Yugi. With you gone I don't have to ever worry about that ridiculous future from happening. But, just to be on the safe side." Marik grabbed a hold of the box that contained pieces of the Millennium Puzzle. He tossed it into the dark void and looked quite pleased to see the box sinking into the abyss.

"Now, no one can ever finish completing that damn puzzle." Yugi cried when he saw his most prized possession sinking into the void.

' _Now he's taken everything from me.'_ Yugi had never felt so broken. His first kiss was taken from him. As well as his virginity, his puzzle, and now?

Two shadow figures would grab Yugi's arms, another wrapping itself around his torso. The boy would slowly be dragged into the abyss. Screaming and yelling for someone, anyone, to save him from this cruel fate.

"Anzu! Grandpa! Please! Someone help me!" Only his head remained as he couldn't help but moan when he could feel numerous figures touching and licking his body. Some licking his soles, some sucking his dick, you name it. His whole body was being seduced and played with by the lost souls.

"Farewell my Yugi." Marik would laugh like a mad man as Yugi completely submerged into the abyss.

Yugi Muto was now gone from this world. Sacrificed to the Shadow Realm. Doomed to endure an endless fate of being tormented by lost souls for all eternity. 

"You always did want to make friends and it looks like you'll be making quite a lot in your new home." Marik laughed as he made his way out of Yugi's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR, then consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. If you have experience with drawing, we are opened to artists as well.
> 
> http://tiny.cc/NI0W4  
> (Discord link)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!  
> Plenty of fandoms written by members in the group: HxH, Dragon Ball, My Hero Academia, Naruto, Pokemon, Digimon, etc.
> 
> We also have original stories

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing kinky happened in this chapter, was more of Marik's background, but I insure you guys. Plenty of naughty things going down in the next two chapters. 😏
> 
> And if you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR, then consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. If you have experience with drawing, we are opened to artists as well
> 
> http://tiny.cc/NI0W4  
> (Discord link)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!  
> Plenty of fandoms written by members in the group: HxH, Dragon Ball, My Hero Academia, Naruto, Pokemon, Digimon, etc.
> 
> We also have original stories


End file.
